I Was Wrong
by Lavender and Hay
Summary: For his first birthday after S4 ends Richard receives a kiss from Isobel, and an admission.


**An AU series 4 oneshot from the tumblr prompt: ****For his first birthday after S4 ends Richard receives a kiss from Isobel.**

He looked up at the sound of a knock at his office door.

"Come in."

His abrupt manner changed at once when he saw who it was.

"Isobel," he stood up- his voice altogether softer- as she closed the door behind herself, "What brings you here?"

"Nothing to cause alarm," she told him gently, seeing the worry that must have crossed his face, "I just called in to wish you a happy birthday."

"You remembered?"

"There's no need to sound so surprised," she told him, though there was a smile on her face, telling him that she was joking, "When have I forgotten?"

"Never," he admitted, "I just thought, with one thing and another-... You had more on your mind this year, Isobel," he finished softly.

"Yes," she admitted, "And it was you who was there for me through it all. You may think I couldn't have noticed, but I did. And the least I can do to thank you is remember your birthday."

He smiled at her.

"Thank you," he told her sincerely, "That means a lot."

"And I've taken your present around to your house and given it to your housekeeper. It wouldn't do for the doctor to be seen leaving the hospital with a bottle of single malt."

"Isobel, that is more than kind," he told her.

Her look told him that she would not hear any greater reproof of her generosity. He could only smile at her.

"Thank you, Isobel," he told her again.

There was a moment's pause. She stood, slightly awkwardly, as if wanting to say more but not knowing what the right words were. He waited, giving her time.

"There was something else I wanted to give you-..." she told him.

He waited a moment.

"Oh?"

He could not think what else to say, he did not know what to make of that remark. She looked at him with a look he'd seen on her face before. She seemed to be steeling herself for something; what he could not think. It unnerved him a little. That look of unmistakable determination, and not the slightest clue what else was on her mind and-...

She walked towards his desk, her pace steady but her attitude still somehow unsure, around his desk to where he stood. She stood before him, face to face.

"I wanted to say something to you," she told him, "Today."

And then she leant forwards, closing the gap between them and brushing her lips against his briefly before leaning back and murmuring to him, her voice just above a whisper; "I was wrong."

He let out a quiet gasp, his mouth still close to hers. Impatiently, he raised his hand again, touching her cheek, bringing her lips back to his and kissing her again. Their kiss was more prolonged this time, less chaste, every bit as tender. Their hands fell together holding each other, their breathing unsteady as they broke apart. He looked her in the face, her eyes were shining.

"Isobel," he murmured, "What do you mean by that? I know what I think-... I know what I want you to mean, but I need to hear it, I need you to say it." 

She did not break his gaze as she spoke.

"When I said I couldn't marry you. I was wrong, Richard, I was frightened. I didn't think it was worth risking our friendship over. I was wrong. It's worth risking everything over."

"Isobel," he murmured, his voice uneven, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she replied, "I love you."

He looked at her, unable to speak, holding on to her hands as if for dear life.

"I set myself a date," she told him, smiling a little, knowing it sounded absurd, "I would come here and tell you today, on your birthday, no excuses. I would never have worked up the nerve otherwise."

He smiled at her.

"I thought you were marrying me for companionship," she told him, "And I didn't want that from you. Well, not _only_ companionship. I wouldn't marry anyone for companionship alone. It's only over these last few months that I've realised. You wouldn't care for someone you didn't love the way you've cared for me, Richard. No one would. I know it."

"You're quite right," he told her quietly, lowering his head so he could whisper it in her ear, "I love you," he breathed.

It delighted him that he felt her shudder slightly as his cheek brushed against hers, as she felt his warm breath on her ear.

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him.

"I love you, Isobel."

And he kissed her again.

**End.**

**Please review if you have the time. **


End file.
